The Ring
by SharleaNorth
Summary: Axel, Demyx, and Roxas are watching The Ring. But, with the help of Namine, Axel's not going to let their seven days pass quietly. Rated T because I have no clue what's going to happen...
1. Chapter 1

Unfortunately, my last fanfic did not get as many reviews as I had hoped. So I decided to try again! (Must give the people what they want!) This one is another co-write with WhitewolfShaera. I want to thank her so much for editting everything I write. I would never have been able to spell without your help! This story came along when I was thinking about the portals that the Organization uses to travel and the thought struck me -wait, if I tell you now, I'll ruin the story! Bad Shay, no telling the ending before the nice people have read!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts/Organization XIII. I also don't own The Ring, though I consider it one of my favorite movies! Yay, Samara!

* * *

"Namine, I need your help." Axel said barging into the young girl's room.

Namine sat down her drawing, slightly annoyed, and looked at the red-head. Axel flipped out a black cell phone and passed it to the blonde. "Could you possibly call the house phone in like twenty minutes for me? It's a prank call, so hide my number and disguise your voice, and all. I told them I was going to the bathroom, so I got to go."

Slightly confused, Namine looked up. "What do I say?"

Axel grinned wickedly and sat a scrap of paper covered in his scribbled handwriting on the table. "Got it memorized?"

Taking a second to read the paper, the girl smiled and laughed. "You'd better head back. You don't want to get caught!"

* * *

"Don't you get it, Rachel? She never sleeps." The frightened little boy told his mother.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god." Demyx screamed reaching an octave higher than humanly possible.

"But…they saved her…she-she's okay now! Th-they found her!" Roxas squeaked pulling the pillow he had in a death grip closer to his chest.

They movie drew to an end and Axel casually got up to retrieve the DVD. He was about to give up on his plan when the phone rang. Roxas jumped and Demyx managed to make it all the way to over to Axel and hide behind him.

"C'mon guys, it's probably just Xigbar reporting in. He's on that week-long mission." Axel said drowning out the whimpering Demyx. "Roxas, you're over there, just pick it up!"

Taking his time, the blonde inched across the couch to the black phone sitting in its cradle. "H-hello?"

"I think I peed my pants." Demyx admitted.

"Hello?" Roxas tried again. There was a faint noise at the other end of the phone

"Seven days."

Roxas paled and looked over to his friends.

"So, who was it?" Axel asked.

Roxas mumbled a reply. The two older boys looked at him confused. It took a second but he repeated himself. "Seven days."

The scream could be heard all across the castle.

* * *

Due to the fact I was unhappy with my last story's turnout. I would like to see 3 positive reviews before I write the next chapter. (People that I don't know. So my first-glance team-WhitewolfShaera and SilencedTwilight- you don't count!but you can review!) There's no use writing if no one is reading, right? I would also like to add I will take unpleasant reviews too. I write for the reader to enjoy and if your not enjoying I'm not doing my job. I sure am talking a lot today, aren't I? Hope you enjoyed!

Sharlea


	2. Chapter 2

I got so many positive reviews I wanted to take a second and personally thank everyone!

NeonButterfly68- I saw so afraid that someone would call right after I finished the movie! Enjoy the chapter!

kidd12- Enjoy! Oh, and I'm trying to work on getting another chapter for Nobody's Bestfriend going! My brain's just not cooperating!

Nuli- Unfortunatly, this chapter is short also. I'm trying to make a oneshot into a three chapter story and I probally shouldn't...

celestafairy89- I hope you enjoy!

Chocolatte-latte- I'll write more if everyone keeps reading! Enjoy the chapter!

japaneserocker- I'm glad you found the last chapter so funny!

SilencedTwilight- I have a more charming personality, that's why I'm more popular! lol, good luck with you story! (Silenced is a friend from school!)

Rewinding- You're banned from Mountain Dew next time you come over. And i'm glad you enjoyed Demyx's suffering.

Shikokudarkstar- Yes, poor Roxas! Enjoy!

SpazzyNinjaSpork- I can tell from your review you have a lot of energy! lol, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

I'm sorry to say, this is another short chapter. In future stories I will make them longer, but for this story they will probally be short and sweet. I will only be posting one more chapter. I have the rough draft sitting in front of me now, but I can't say I like the ending...I will work on it if you read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or The Ring.

* * *

Axel had spent all week leaving small reminders around the castle that Demyx's and Roxas's days were numbered. He'd found a ladder in Marluxia's tool shed and leaned it against the wall outside of Demyx's room. There was a little wooden chair buried in a supply closet that he placed down the hall from where Roxas was often found walking. And Axel had made it a point to release flies into both boy's bedrooms. He was going to set a horse loose in the castle, but Saix caught him trying to sneak it in.

Currently, he was pacing to Namine. "We have three days left to figure something out."

Namine sighed wishing he'd leave her out of this and let her draw. But she figured she did call, she was sort of responsible for seeing this prank through.

"Just play the part where she comes out of the well when their just sitting there."

"But what about getting her out of the TV?" Axel said stopping to study a picture on the wall before returning to his pacing.

"Then you should portal out of the TV." Namine said fingering a colored pencil.

Axel turned to stare at her. It was silent for a few seconds in which Namine began to question if she'd said something wrong. Axel's mouthed opened and he began to say something then stopped before getting a single word out.

"We need Larxene."

* * *

"What do you want?" growled Larxene as she opened the door of her room.

"Let me in."

"No."

"Let me in!" Axel said pushing past the Savage Nymph.

"Hey!" She objected.

"Sorry," Axel mumbled briefly before shutting the door after pulling a terrified Namine in with him. "I, we, need your help."

"What did you do? And why did you drag Namine into it?"

"Why do you assume I did something?" Axel asked slightly hurt.

"You didn't?" Larxene asked giving him a questioning look.

"Well, okay, fine."

Larxene smiled victoriously.

Axel took a few minutes to explain the story of how he Namine managed to scare Roxas and Demyx. Despite herself, Larxene was smiling.

"So I just need to make Blondie into Samara Morgan?"

"Not quite." Namine said speaking for the first time.

"What do you want Axel?" Larxene said rounding on him.

"Whoa, chill out!" he said eyeing the little bolts of lighting generating from her body.

"We were hoping you could be Samara for us." Namine said.

Shocked, Larxene looked from Namine to Axel and her face softened.

"Oh Axel," she teased, "You know I love to scare your friends."

Axel looked worried, "Yeah, I do."

* * *

Kind of a wimpy chapter, but I had to get the boring middle part in so you could enjoy the ending more! Read and Review, or at least let me know that you read it and I will hopefully have the next chapter up in the next couple of days! 

Sharlea


	3. Chapter 3

You've been waiting for it, and now it's here! I proudly present to your Part 3 of The Ring! I'm so excited to be getting this to you before having to leave for camp! I'm sorry it took me so long, but I had to come up with the perfect ending, I think you all will be happy. Expecially the die-hard Fangirls out there. I want to thank all the reviewers have followed this story to the end. I dedicate this chapter to all of you! Sorry I don't have time to personally thank everyone of you, but I want to put your names up for everybody to see!

Blubber Nuggets, kidd12, Q. Fuller, SpazzyNinjaSpork, BloodstainedOokami, reno-xxxXXXxxx, japaneserocker, WhiteWolfShaera, Crying-Nocturne-IX

Thank you all for reading! I hope everyone enjoys the end! I have to admit, even I like the ending, and I'm not one to like even suggested pairings-but I won't say anymore, 'cause I don't want to give it away!

I would also like to thank Crying-Nocturne-IX for giving me nightmares from picturing Saix in a dress! lol, that would have made the story...interesting!

So without further delay! I present Chapter 3 of The Ring!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, The Ring, Dodge Ball, or Samara Morgan. But I do love that name! When we got the baby doll thing for school I almost named my Samara, but then I figured I had to keep it in my room and night, and I didn't want it attacking me! Wait, I'm talking again...Carry on!

* * *

Day 7

"Movie Night!" Demyx screamed running through the maze of couches and chair to the DVD player.

"What'd you pick?" Roxas asked settling down into the couch straight in front of the TV.

"_Dodge ball_." Demyx said place the DVD into the player.

"That movie's so freakin' hilarious." Axel said choosing an arm chair.

Demyx sat down next to Roxas and started the movie. The trio sat through their movie sharing a bowl of popcorn and laughing. It wasn't until half way through the movie that Roxas called for a bathroom break and Demyx go up to refill the popcorn bowl.

"Larxene," Axel said silently into his cell phone, "We're ready."

"We're out of extra butter, so I just used the regular." Demyx said pieces of popcorn flying out of his mouth.

"Dude, don't spray it!" Axel said stuffing his cell phone into his pants while trying to protect himself from the popcorn spray. Demyx retorted by throwing a piece of popcorn at Axel, who threw it back.

"You guys are so immature…." Roxas trailed off looking at the TV. The screen has changed to a black and white picture of a forest. In the middle of the screen sat a well.

Axel slowly let Demyx out of the headlock he had him in to stare at the screen. Demyx began to whimper.

Roxas was first to gain his voice. "Very funny, Axel. Now, switch back to the other movie."

"I'm….not doing it." Axel said honestly watching the screen. A young girl was pulling herself over the edge of the well.

"Please, Axel." Demyx whined slowly scooting over toward the older boy.

The girl had made her was out of the well. Her image flickered away and reappeared closer to the screen. Demyx had a death grip on Axel arm and Roxas was frozen to the spot staring at the screen, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Now as close to the screen as possible, Samara's arm reached through. Demyx let out a scream and started to hyperventilate.

Slowly another wet and dirty arm appeared through the screen and Samara pulled her head out. Her wet black hair dripped on the floor as she lowered herself to the tile. Axel was the only one to notice the portal just big enough for Larxene to fit through.

Samara had succeeded in pulling herself out of the TV. Axel had to admit, Namine and Larxene had done an awesome job on the outfit. If he hadn't known any better he would had thought the real Samara Morgan was standing in front of him.

Leaving puddles of well water behind her, Samara advanced to the group. Ten feet away, six feet, a yard, and then Roxas fainted on the floor.

Larxene let out a strong fit of giggles.

"Roxas," she asked leaning over the boy, "Are you okay?"

Axel joined in her laughing. "He's out cold!"

Another voice was added to the chorus of laughter and Namine stepped into the room. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he'll come too eventually." Axel said. "You okay over there, Dem?"

Demyx sat, wide eyed, staring at the scene in front of him with a hurt expression on his face.

Larxene wiped some dirt from her face in disgust, "I'm going to take a shower. Tell me when he wakes up."

Namine looked worriedly at Roxas, but left to her room.

Axel stared around at Roxas and Demyx, before deciding to go to bed. Someone would find them eventually.

Axel heard the door bang open and his name screamed by a very upset Superior. Sighing he pulled the blanket over his head and rolled over. But Xemnas was upset.

"Number Eight, do you realize how many complaints I've received about Roxas's and Demyx's whimpering keeping them up? I heard about your little prank and I think I've found the perfect punishment."

Demyx and Roxas appeared in the door both carrying blankets and pillows.

"No." Axel said as the two grinned evilly at him.

"Number Nine and Number Thirteen will be staying in your room tonight."

"I call the middle."

"I want the side with the wall."

Axel sat in shock, letting the two younger boys argue for a spot on the bed.

"Good night." Xemnas said walking away.

"But…but…but…" Axel stuttered.

"Demyx, get your knee out of my back."

"Ow, you pushed me into the wall, Roxas!"

"Hey that's my blanket!"

"Axel scoot over some, I'm squished."

Axel let Roxas push him to the edge of the bed, trying not to cry.

The flash of light did not help. Nor did Larxene's evil chuckle.

"Having fun boys?" She said waving the camera around.

"You!" Axel called realizing who had complained to Superior.

"I had to get some form of payment for my part, right?" She said smiling innocently, "You see I plan on selling this online. Do you realize how much just a picture of you sells for? Just think how much I'll get for a picture of _all three of you in bed together_!"

Axel's eyes widened. "No, no, please Larxene! Don't do it. I'll…I'll do anything! Just don't put that picture on the internet!"

"Have fun boys!" She smiled slinking out of the room.

"No!" Axel said untangling himself from the blankets, "Larxene! Larxene, NO!"

By the time he got to the door Larxene had vanished leaving the echoes of her laughing.

* * *

The End.

Hopefully my delaying finishing the story to find the perfect ending was worthwhile and you all enjoyed. I'd love to hear your opinion on how it ended! Please Review!

Sharlea


End file.
